Wild Horses
'Wild Horses '''is the fourth episode of Lonesome Dove: The Series. It first aired on October 17, 1994. Plot A young boy witnesses the slaughter of his family by a ruthless gang of horse thieves. Meanwhile, a convicted swindler en route to prison wins an unexpected reprieve when the marshall escorting him (Caleb Powler) drops dead. The prisoner takes the marshall's name and, reaching Curtis Wells, impersonates him. In doing so, he has the opportunity to redeem his past cowardice - until Newt recognizes that he's indeed an imposter. In a climatic siege, Caleb actually gets the chance to prove himself, winning Newt's respect and the freedom he'd long since given up on. - Source: IMDb.com Cast Starring *Scott Bairstow *Eric McCormack - credit only'' *Christianne Hirt Guest starring *Diahann Carroll *Kim Coates *Paul Le Mat *Judge Reinhold Also starring *Joel Palmer as Luke *Debra Aucoin *Douglas McKeag *Charles Andre *Alex Green *Ken Yuen *Duval Lang *Terry Lawrence Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Music by: Terry Frewer *Production Designer: David Fischer *Director of Photography: Ron Stannett, C.S.C. *Supervising Producer: John Ryan *Produced by: Jana Veverka *Based in part on characters created by Larry McMurtry from his novel 'Lonesome Dove' *Teleplay by: Sandy Kroopf *Directed by: Stuart Gillard Closing credits *Executive Producers: Suzanne de Passe & Robert Halmi Jr. *Co-Executive Producer: Michael J. Taylor *Executive in Charge of Production: Steven North *Exectuive in Charge of Production for CTV: Peter Lower *Executive Consultant: David Wilks *Executive Consultant: Steven Baum *Senior Story Editor: Michael Mercer *Story Editor: Julie Lacey *Costume Designer: Glenne Campbell *Casting: Leslie Swan, C.S.A. *Post Production Supervisor: Connie Dolphin *Edited by: David Leach *Production Manager: Tom Benz *First Assistant Director: Neil Huhta *Second Assistant Director: Jason P. Furukawa *Art Director: Yvonne Hurst *Set Decorator: David Birdsall *Property Master: Ken Wills *Make-Up Artist: Stan Edmonds *Assistant Make-Up Artist: Bryon Callaghan *Hair Design: Janet MacDonald *Assistant Hairstylist: Don Olson *Camera Operator: Armin Matter *Camera Operator: Cam MacDonald *Location Sound: Garrell Clark *Boom Operator: Kelly Zombar *Script Supervisor: Nancy Joy MacDonald *Head Wardrobe: Bren Moore *Gaffer: Vete Dorchak *Key Grip: Ivan Hawkes *Head Wrangler: Tom Bews *Stunt Coordinator: Tom Eirikson *Special Effects Coordinator: Maurice Routly *Construction Coordinator: Warren Simmons *Head Painter: John Brocke *Head Greensman: Peter Topp *Location Manager: Douglas Berquist *Transportation Coordinator: Ray Breckenridge *Production Accountant: Irene Phelps *Production Coordinator: Anisa Lalani *Stills Photographer: Chris Large *Unit Publicist: Phil Parks *Dialogue Coach: Bill Meilen *Film Lab: Alpha Cine Service *Video Post Production: Pacific Video Canada *Audio Post Production: Post Modern Sound Inc. *The Producers Wish to Thank: Air Canada & Firearms: Uberti USA,Inc. *Produced in Association with: CTV Television Network, LTD. Images Lonesome Dove The Series - Wild Horses - Image 1.png Lonesome Dove The Series - Wild Horses - Image 2.png Lonesome Dove The Series - Wild Horses - Image 3.png Lonesome Dove The Series - Wild Horses - Image 4.png Lonesome Dove The Series - Wild Horses - Image 5.png Lonesome Dove The Series - Wild Horses - Image 6.png Lonesome Dove The Series - Wild Horses - Image 7.png Lonesome Dove The Series - Wild Horses - Image 8.png Category:Lonesome Dove: The Series episodes Category:Episodes